Akashi x Pinky Story
by PrasetyoPeuruHenryPutra
Summary: Pinky pun membantu Akashi berjalan ke ruang istirahat. Saat di ruang istirahat Pinky bertanya. "Tadi kau kenapa Akashi? Tidak biasanya kau melakukan kesalahan." "Aku... tadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kise?" Tanya Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Maksudmu?" Tanya Pinky bingung. "Pinky, sebenarnya aku... aku..."
1. Kedekatan Akashi dan Pinky

Story 1 part 1: Kedekatan Akashi dan Pinky

Tim Vorpal Swords telah dibentuk terdiri dari pemain inti Akashi sebagai Kapten dengan posisi PG, Aomine Daiki PF, Murasakibara Atsushi C, Midorima Shintaro SG dan Kuroko Tetsuya SF juga sebagai Ace tim Vorpal Swords (suka2 Author). Sedangkan cadangan Kagami Taiga PF, Kise Ryota SF, Hyuga Junpei SG, Kiyoshi Teppei C, Izuki Shun PG, Takao Kazunari SF, Papa Mbaye C. Mereka adalah pemain terbaik yang dipilih untuk melawan tim Jabberwock. Untuk mendukung tim dipilih 3 manager wanita terbaik juga dari masing-masing sekolah yaitu, Aida Riko dengan kemampuan analisisnya, Momoi Satsuki dengan kemampuan pengumpulan datanya dan Pinky Kawaii CL dengan kemampuan pengamatan psikologisnya. Tim ini dibentuk oleh Kagetora Aida, ayahnya Riko yang juga akan menjadi pelatih untuk tim ini. Dengan begitu tim Vorpal Swords sudah siap memulai sesi latihan untuk persiapan melawan tim Jabberwock.  
Sebelum latihan pelatih menunjukkan video permainan basket tim Jabberwock.  
Menurut penjelasan pelatih dan manager, keberadaan fisik, skill dan psikologis permainan basket pemain Jabberwock berada unggul di atas para pemain Vorpal Swords, semua pemain tampak kaget. Namun Pinky menjelaskan bahwa meski permainan mereka unggul, mereka masih memiliki satu kekurangan yaitu fokusnya permainan mereka pada permainan sang kapten. Dan biasanya tim Jabberwock bermain-main terlebih dahulu dengan lawannya baru mulai mencetak skor.  
Latihan pun dilakukan secara ekstra keras.  
"Pinky, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai kondisi para pemain?" Tanya Akashi.  
"Para pemain tampak begitu serius. Hanya permainan Kise cepat menurun di quarter 3 tadi, sedang Aomine dan Kagami terlalu bermain Individual. Untuk Kuroko dan Papa Mbaye mereka bermain sangat baik. Yang lainnya sudah cukup bagus." Jelas Pinky.  
"Kalau aku? Bagaimana permainanku?"  
"Kau memimpin dengan cemerlang". Ungkap Pinky.  
"Terima kasih. Kau juga mengamati dengan sangat baik."  
Pinky tersenyum.  
Tiba-tiba Kise datang menghampiri Akashi dan Pinky.  
"Akashi-chi tolong gantikan aku sekarang. Aku sudah sangat kelelahan nih."  
"Kau akan digantikan dengan Takao" ucap Akashi.  
"Tapi Takao-chi sedang keluar."  
"(Sial! Dia mengangguku saja) Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang aku akan menggantikanmu." Tegas Akashi kepada Kise. "Aku latihan dulu Pinky.."  
"Iya, semangat Akashi-kun."  
"Pinky-chan botol air minumnya dimana? Aku kehausan Pinky-chan."  
"Biar ku ambilkan Kise." Pergi mengambil botol minuman dan memberikannya ke Kise.  
"Makasih. Kamu baik sekali Pinky-chan" puji Kise.  
"Bukan masalah"  
"Kamu luar biasa Pinky-chan. Aku sangat menyukaimu!"  
Akashi menguping ucapan Kise. "(Apa maksudnya Kise berbicara seperti itu)".  
"Awas bola Akashi!" Teriak Kagami.  
Bukkk! "Akkkh sakit" Bola basket yang dioper Kuroko mengenai wajah Akashi.  
"Maafkan aku Akashi" ucap Kuroko merasa bersalah.  
"Kau tidak salah Kuroko. Akashinya saja yang tidak fokus menerima bola tadi." Ungkap Aomine.  
Semua pemain dan manager berkumpul mengelilingi Akashi.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa Akashi" Tanya Riko, Momoi dan Pinky bersamaan.  
"Aku hanya sedikit pusing."  
"Sebaiknya kau digantikan dulu oleh Takao" kata Riko.  
"Aku setujuh" Momoi.  
"Biar aku yang membawa Akashi ke ruang istirahat." Pinky menawarkan diri menolong Akashi.  
"Biar ku bantu" aju Kise.  
"Aku saja" Papa Mbaye mau ikut menemani.  
"Kau kan sedang latihan" ucap Kise.  
"Tapi..."  
"Sudah sebaiknya aku saja yang membawa Akashi ke ruang istirahat sendiri" tegas Pinky.  
"Kalian tetap di sini. Biar Pinky yang membawaku ke ruang istirahat. Perintahku adalah mutlak!"  
"Akashi-chi :(("  
Pinky pun membantu Akashi berjalan ke ruang istirahat.  
Saat di ruang istirahat Pinky bertanya. "Tadi kau kenapa Akashi? Tidak biasanya kau melakukan kesalahan."  
"Aku... tadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kise?" Tanya Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Maksudmu?" Tanya Pinky bingung.  
"Pinky, sebenarnya aku... aku..."

TBC


	2. Pengakuan Akashi x Cerita Horror

Story 1 part 2: Pengakuan Akashi x Cerita Horror

"Sebenarnya aku... Apa kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan atau apa yang ku rasakan saat ini?"  
"Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku Tuhan bisa tau segalanya.." tegas Pinky kepada Akashi.  
"Baiklah biar ku jelaskan, sebenarnya.. aku menyukaimu!"  
"(What?..)" Pinky shock mendengar pengakuan Akashi, wajahnya memerah. "(Seorang seperti Akashi menyukaiku? Itu mustahil. Akashi pasti sedang bercanda.)"  
"Lupakan saja!" Akashi pun segera bangkit dan bergegas pergi kembali menuju ke ruang latihan.  
"Akashi..." ucap Pinky pelan.  
Skip  
Latihan hari ini sudah selesai. Sebelum pulang Riko meminta Ayahnya atau pak pelatih Kagetora untuk membiarkan mereka membuat games kecil-kecilan untuk membangun kekompakan atas saran dari manager tim Pinky. Pak pelatih menyutujuinya dan meninggalkan mereka sendiri. Pertama-tama mereka menceritakan pengalaman pribadi selama mengenal dunia basket, setelah itu saat waktunya semakin malam Pinky memberikan usulan untuk menceritakan cerita horror. Yang menunjukkan ekspresi takut pertama kali adalah Kise.  
"Aku tidak suka cerita horror Pinky-chan, kenapa tidak cerita yang lain saja.."  
"Kau payah sekali Kise, seorang laki-laki harusnya tidak takut dengan hantu! Apalagi hanya cerita horror. Iya kan Aomine?" Ucap Midorima.  
"Eh?... Iya kau benar." Aomine mengiyakan, padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah mulai panik karena Aomine pun juga takut hantu.  
"Sebaiknya kita dengarkan saja ini akan jauh lebih menarik. Cerita horror itu seru apalagi suasananya sudah sangat mendukung. Sekarang sudah malam dan cerita horror itu asik kalau diceritakan malam-malam." Kagami menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap usul Pinky.  
"Murasakibara matikan lampunya sekarang!" Pintah Akashi.  
"Baik Aka-chin" Mukkun bergegas mematikan semua lampu di hall basket.  
"Kenapa lampunya harus dimatikan Akashi-chi?" Kise memelas.  
"Ini jauh lebih baik." Ucap Kagami.  
"Pinky manis ini ku bawakan lampu senter biar lebih seru!" Papa Mbaye memberikan senter ke Pinky.  
"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Papa Mbaye? Jaga ucapanmu!" Tegas Akashi.  
"Ide bagus Otousan. Terima kasih senternya." Ucap Pinky.  
"Benar kata Akashi, mulutmu harus dijaga Papa Mbaye." Bela Midorima.  
"Sudah.. sudah.. sebaiknya kita mulai dengarkan cerita Pinky." Kuroko melerai pertengkaran dan meminta untuk bersiap mendengarkan cerita Pinky.  
"Iya Tetsu benar. Ayo kita dengarkan Pinky sekarang" dukung Momoi.  
"Baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul. Aku mulai ceritanya.. Di malam hari yang gelap di sebuah hall basket suatu sekolah terjadi insiden bunuh diri seorang pemain basket dikarenakan kecewa tidak diterima sebagai pemain reguler sekolah tersebut. Padahal setiap harinya sebelum seleksi para pemain reguler, dia selalu berlatih keras tiap harinya sampai tengah malam di hall basket sekolah tersebut. Akhirnya setelah impiannya gagal dia memutuskan bunuh diri di hall basket tersebut dan bersumpah bahwa arwahnya akan gentayangan di sana dan mengganggu setiap pemain basket yang ada. Setelah insiden tersebut, malam harinya lapangan basket tersebut setiap malamnya selalu terdengar bunyi drible basket seseorang, padahal tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Sampai suatu saat saat seorang pemain reguler mengeceknya. Tiba-tiba.. Dwarrrr!..." Pinky memberi kejutan di akhir cerita sambil menyalakan cahaya senter ke wajahnya.  
"Ahhhhh...!" Kise teriak.  
"Uwaaaaaaa..." Aomine ikut berteriak sambil terundur kebelakang saking kagetnya.  
"Ahhhh~" Momoi reflek memeluk Kuroko erat yang sedang berada di sampingnya.  
"Kyaaa~" Riko dan Hyuga juga ikut berpelukan bersama-sama.  
Hanya Akashi yang tampak tenang sendiri.  
Yang lainnya hanya kaget biasa. Kecuali Takao yang hanya ketawa cekikikan sendiri melihat ekspresi sohibnya Midorima yang kaget sambil mengangkat lucky itemnya diarahkan ke wajah Pinky.  
"Lanjutkan ceritanya" teriak Kagami penasaran.  
"Seorang Penampakan muncul memegang gunting! Tamat." Ucap Pinky mengakhiri ceritanya.  
"Yahhh ceritanya hanya begitu saja?" Kagami kecewa.  
"Walaupun begitu kau tadi juga sempat kaget Kagami-kun. Fufufu.." ledek Takao.  
"Yasudah. Hari ini cukup sampai di sini!" tegas Pinky.  
"Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku Momoi-san?" Tanya Kuroko pada Momoi.  
"Maafkan aku Tetsu"  
Sedang Riko dan Hyuga wajahnya memerah karena habis berpelukan.  
"Ayo kita segera pulang" ajak Kiyoshi.  
"Gunting gantung gunting gantung. Pasti Pemain itu mati karena gantung diri sambil memegang gunting!" Ucap Izuki.  
Papa Mbaye tertawa. "Leluconmu lucu sekali. Sudah jelas dia mati karena menusuk dirinya dengan gunting. Hahaha"  
"Teman-teman sebelum pulang, karena besok libur bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke Rumah Hantu di taman bermain Ucok Baba(author: "hiraukan")?" Usul Pinky.  
"Aku setuju"  
"Aku juga setuju"  
"Kalau aku tidak bisa, aku harus ke suatu tempat besok" ucap Kiyoshi.  
"Sama aku juga tidak bisa. Ada sesi pemotretan besok."  
"Bilang saja kau takut" ledek Aomine.  
"Ini benar kok. Besok ada sesi pemotretan! Kau juga sebenarnya takut hantu kan Aomine?! Lihat teriakanmu tadi bahkan lebih kencang dariku"  
"Itu bukan karena aku takut. Tapi karena kaget!" Jelas Aomine.  
"Yayaya aku percaya"  
"Sungguh! Aku tidak bohong"  
"Terserah kau sajalah. Yang jelas aku tidak bisa ikut besok" tegas Kise.  
"Baik. Berarti yang tidak bisa pergi besok hanya Kise dan Kiyoshi. Jangan lupa kumpul di sini besok jam 10 pagi. Ok"  
"Baik~"  
Skip  
"Pinky.." panggil Akashi.  
"Akashi?"  
"Sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau ku antar pulang. Ayo naiklah mobil bersamaku. Biar ku antar sampai depan rumahmu" pintah Akashi.  
"Tidak. Sebaiknya aku pulang sendiri saja." Tolak Pinky.  
"Tidak baik kalau seorang gadis berada di jalan sendirian. Sebaiknya kau ikut bersamaku. Perintahku adalah mutlak!"  
"Akashi..."  
Pinky pun diantar pulang sampai depan rumahnya.  
"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah"  
"Bukan masalah. Aku bisa lebih lega dengan melihatmu sudah sampai di sini. Sekarang kau boleh masuk. Sampai jumpa besok." Akashi mengucapkan salam perpisahan.  
"Sampai jumpa.." sekali lagi wajah Pinky memerah. Ucapan Akashi terekam jelas dibenahknya, "Tadi dia bilang Aku bisa lebih lega melihatmu sudah sampai di sini.. Akashi begitu mengkhawatirkanku?!" Pinky segera memegang pipinya yang kemerahan sepertinya dia mulai jatuh cinta.

TBC


	3. Rumah Hantu

Keesokan harinya, Pinky sudah datang 20 menit lebih awal. "Wahh tampaknya aku yang datang pertama kali. Yang lainnya belum ada ya?"  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara.  
"Kau salah, yang datang pertama kali aku. Bahkan aku sempat berlatih dari jam 7 sampai jam 9, nanodayo" sela Midorima.  
"Eh?.. Midorima? Sejak kapan kau berada di situ?" Pinky kaget.  
"Baru saja sejak melihatmu datang barusan, nanodayo" jawab Midorima.  
"Wah ternyata benar pengamatanku kau memang orang yang rajin."  
"Apa kau begitu mengamatiku?" Tanya Midorima.  
"Tentu saja, aku kan memang harus mengamati kondisi psikologis para pemain." Tutur Pinky.  
"Oh iya, benar juga"  
"Ngomong-ngomong kau datang dari jam berapa?" Pinky penasaran.  
"Aku datang dari jam 6.28, nanodayo"  
"Ternyata selain rajin kau juga teliti ya?" Puji Pinky kepada Midorima.  
"Terima kasih, nanodayo"  
"Sama-sama"  
"Kau juga tampak manis..." Midorima keceplosan.  
"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Pinky samar-samar mendengar perkataan Midorima.  
"Oh tidak bukan apa-apa, nanodayo" Midorima panik.  
"Kau habis olahraga kan? Tapi sekarang kau sudah tampak rapih.." ucap Pinky.  
"Iya, sehabis olahraga 2 jam. Aku segera mengelap keringat, mendinginkan badan sebentar, mandi lalu memakai pakaian keluar untuk acara jalan-jalan kita nanti. Nanodayo" Jelas Midorima.  
"Hmm... Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kau memang hebat!" Puji Pinky. "Anu, itu yang kau pegang dari tadi apa?" Tanya Pinky yang sudah dari tadi penasaran melihat item yang dipegang Midorima.  
"Oh ini.. ini lucky itemku hari ini. Action figure Gintama! Nanodayo"  
Pinky sweatdrop.  
"Apa zodiakmu?" Tanya Midorima.  
"Zodiakku Taurus. Kenapa?"  
"Ulurkan tanganmu" pintah Midorima.  
Pinky pun mengulurkan tangannya, lalu Midorima mengeluarkan spidol dari dalam tas gandengnya.  
"Menurut ramalan Oha Asa hari ini, zodiak Taurus akan beruntung bila membawa gambar dan tulisan merah muda seperti ini" kemudian Midorima menggambar simbol buah hati dengan tulisan bahagia menggunakan spidol warna merah muda di tangan Pinky.  
"Selesai.." ucap Midorima singkat.  
"Ini?.." Pinky jadi serba salah di depan Midorima.  
"Kau pasti akan beruntung!"  
"Eh~? Makasih" Pinky mulai malu.  
Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seseorang. "Heii...! Kalian sudah menunggu lama?" Ternyata itu Riko yang berjalan bersama Hyuga dan Izuki. Mereka segera menghampiri Pinky dan Midorima.  
"Kalau aku baru datang sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, tapi kalau Midorima sudah datang dari jam setengah 7 pagi. Bahkan dia sempat latihan 2 jam" tutur Pinky sambil melihat jam.  
"Wah rajin sekali kau Midorima!" Puji Riko, Hyuga dan Izuki.  
"Itu sudah kebiasaanku" tutur Midorima, "sebentar sebaiknya aku menelepon Aomine dan Kuroko terlebih dahulu."  
"Tidak usah, tadi aku sudah menelepon Momoi, katanya dia sudah di jalan menuju kemari bersama Aomine, Kagami dan Kuroko. Hanya Akashi, Takao, Murasakibara dan Papa Mbaye tak bisa dihubungi." Riko menjelaskan.  
"Kalau Akashi tak perlu dikhawatirkan, dia selalu tiba on time. Takao dia bilang tadi katanya lagi sakit perut, tidak tau bisa ikut apa tidak. Kalau Murasakibara dia pasti tak akan telat, meski kelihatan seperti itu dia tak pernah terlambat. Hanya aku tidak tau bagaimana dengan Papa Mbaye." Ucap Midorima.  
Tak berselang lama Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko dan Momoi tiba. Kemudian Takao yang tidak bersama-sama Midorima dari pagi karena alasan sempat mules akhirnya bisa datang juga, lalu Akashi seperti biasa tiba tepat waktu. Papa Mbaye datang terakhir dan telat 15 menit. Akashi, Aomine dan Midorima memarahi sikapnya yang datang tak tepat waktu. Sedang Murasakibara menelepon karena tak jadi ikut. Akhirnya mereka pun berangkat menuju taman bermain Ucok Baba(sekali lagi hiraukan).  
Setibanya di sana. "Tujuan kita hari ini hanya satu, bersenang-senang di rumah hantu! Yeahh..." Ucap Pinky begitu excited.  
Akashi dan Midorima tersenyum melihat sikap Pinky.  
Yang lainnya bersorak.  
"Kita akan bersenang-senang ya Pinky" seru Papa Mbaye.  
Sontak Akashi dan Midorima langsung kesal.  
"Yosh.. Ayo kita masuk!" Ucap Kagami.  
Mereka pun masuk ke rumah hantu tersebut. Baru masuk mereka sudah dikejutkan dengan beberapa Zombie disamping kiri dan kanan mereka. Momoi terus saja memegang erat tangan kiri Kuroko. Aomine panik dibelakang Kagami. Oh iya urutannya yang paling depan ada Papa Mbaye dan Izuki, kemudian Midorima dan Takao, berikutnya Riko dan Hyuga, Kagami dan Aomine, Momoi dan Kuroko dan paling belakang Pinky lalu Akashi.  
Bergantian hantu-hantu muncul satu per satu, terdengar teriakan dari depan jalan sampai belakang. Kemudian suatu ketika muncul sosok yang sangat menakutkan disamping kiri Pinky. Pinky berteriak histeris. Dengan sigap Akashi langsung menutup mata Pinky dengan tangan kiri kemudian memeluk Pinky sambil memutar badannya ke arah lain. Pinky mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.  
"Jangan menangis ada aku di sini." Ucap Akashi menenangkan.  
Wajah Pinky memerah "Aku hanya sedikit shock.." Pinky beralasan.  
Pinky langsung melepaskan pelukan Akashi dan kembali berjalan ke depan. Tak disangka Akashi langsung mengambil tangan Pinky dan menggenggam jemari tangannya.  
"Biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu sampai di ujung jalan."  
Pinky tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan Akashi menggenggam tangannya. Sekarang pikirannya tak lagi memperdulikan hantunya, pikirannya tertuju pada Akashi sepenuhnya. Jantung Pinky berdegup begitu kencang, namun dia merasa begitu nyaman saat berjalan disamping Akashi sambil digenggam tangannya. Pinky mulai merasakan hangatnya jemari tangan Akashi, pikirannya mulai melambung tinggi. Tiba-tiba.. "(kenapa tanganku dilepas?)" khayalan Pinky seketika lenyap.  
"Kita sudah hampir sampai di ujung jalan. Tampaknya kau tenang sekali tadi, tak tampak takut sedikitpun. Pikiranmu seperti melayang jauh" ucap Akashi.  
"Eh? Ano.. Itu..." wajah Pinky memerah.  
"Sudahlah, ayo kita foto-foto sekarang. Kita sudah tiba di ruangan ke dua, di sini kita bisa berfoto selfie dengan patung hantu, lukisan horror dan sebagainya"  
"Oh iya.. kebetulan aku membawa Kamera."  
Mereka pun berfoto ria di ruangan ke dua rumah hantu tersebut. Setelah puas mereka masuk ke tempat ke tiga, dimana disitu mereka bisa menonton film horror yang ada. Usai menonton Akashi pamit duluan karena ditelepon oleh Ayahnya. Ruangan ke tiga adalah ruangan terakhir rumah hantu. Sesudah dari rumah hantu, karena waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 lebih sedikit mereka mencoba permainan lainnya di taman bermain Ucok Baba(hiraukan ya).  
Selama jalan-jalan Papa Mbaye mencoba menarik perhatian Pinky. Ketika di permainan Roller Coaster Papa Mbaye menunjukan keberaniannya dengan duduk paling depan untuk membuat Pinky kagum kepadanya, alhasil usai turun dari Roller Coaster Papa Mbaye muntah-muntah. Takao dan Izuki ngakak paling kencang melihat kekonyolan Papa Mbaye. Yang lainnya hanya menegur biasa.  
Asik mencoba semua permainan tak terasa sudah mau petang. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama di salah satu Restoran. Seperti biasa Kagami memesan porsi jumbo. Puas makan dan seru bersenang-senang seharian mereka pun berpisah ke rumah masing-masing. Midorima menawarkan diri menemani Pinky pulang.  
"Kamu tak usah repot-repot menemaniku pulang Midorima" ucap Pinky.  
"Aku melihat kemarin kau diantar pulang Akashi, kenapa aku tidak boleh?" Tanya Midorima.  
"Itu... huft.. baiklah kau boleh menemaniku pulang" Pinky tak bisa menolak.  
"Apakah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Akashi?" Tanya Midorima sembari berjalan bersama Pinky.  
"Eh?... Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" Wajah Pinky memerah.  
"Tidak apa-apa aku hanya bertanya, nanodayo. Apa kau dan Akashi sudah berpacaran?"  
"Hah? Tidak.. Tentu saja tidak. Diantara kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.." Pinky mulai panik.  
"Benarkah? Sepertinya yang ku lihat tidak seperti itu. Tapi karena Pinky berkata tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, maka aku percaya" ucap Midorima.  
"(Huft...)" Pinky membuang nafas lega.  
Setibanya di bus, mereka langsung naik. Terjadi percakapan yang cukup seru. Lalu mereka turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju rumah Pinky. 10 menit berjalan dan akhirnya sampai. Pinky mengucapkan terimakasih dan salam perpisahan.  
Saat Pinky berbalik menuju rumahnya, "apa yang kau lakukan Midorima?" Tanya Pinky yang kaget dipeluk Midorima dari belakang.

TBC


	4. Pernyataan Cinta

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja Pinky" Midorima memohon.  
Wajah Pinky memerah, jantungnya berdebar kencang, "Midorima...?" Ucap Pinky pelan.  
Midorima memeluk Pinky erat. Setelah sekian lama, "Pinky, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Aku sungguh menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"  
Pinky melepas pelukan Midorima dan berbalik menghadapnya, "Midorima.. jujur aku senang mendengar pernyataan cintamu, hanya saja sekarang aku belum siap. Tolong beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini"  
"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap untuk menjawab pernyataan cintaku. Terima kasih Pinky. Aku pulang sekarang, sampai jumpa hari senin." ucap Midorima sambil tersenyum tipis.  
"Sampai jumpa. Hati-hati di jalan" jawab Pinky pelan.  
Pinky pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Skip

Hari ini hari minggu, Pinky memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku membeli beberapa buku. Hapenya berdering, Kise menelepon. Pinky pun mengangkat teleponnya.  
"Halo, ada apa Kise?"  
"Pinky-chan apa kau ada waktu sekarang? Kau lagi dimana?"  
"Aku lagi di bus menuju ke toko buku. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, memangnya ada urusan apa?"

"Ada yang mau ku bicarakan denganmu. Kalau begitu aku akan menemuimu di sana. Lokasi toko bukunya dimana Pinky-chan?"  
"Di toko buku Kinokinuya, Shinjuku."  
"Baiklah aku segera ke sana."

Skip

Kise tiba duluan di depan toko buku Kinokinuya, selang beberapa waktu Pinky pun tiba. Kise menemani Pinky belanja beberapa buku. Kise juga sempat menunjukan majalah yang ada sampul foto dirinya ke Pinky dan membelikannya untuk disimpan Pinky. Saat mau membayar semua buku yang ingin dibeli Pinky, Kise segera mengeluarkan uangnya dan membayar semua buku belian Pinky.  
"Jangan.., biar ku pakai uangku sendiri Kise"  
"Tidak pa-pa Pinky-chan. Hari ini aku akan menservicemu!" Ucap Kise.  
"Eh?!"  
"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi makan siang?"

Skip

"Bagaimana makanannya? Enak?"  
"Iya, rasanya sangat enak"  
"Syukurlah. Ini adalah restoran favoritku sejak aku SMP ssu~!"  
"Oh~"  
Kise dan Pinky makan sambil mengobrol. Usai itu...  
"Pinky setelah ini, aku mau mengajakmu ke taman bermain yang kalian kunjungi kemarin. Kemarin aku sungguh ingin pergi bersama kalian, terutama denganmu. Walaupun jujur aku memang takut hantu. Tapi izinkanlah setelah ini kita pergi ke taman bermain Ucok Baba(Hiraukan) bersamamu, tentunya tak usah ke rumah hantu. Temani aku ya Pinky-chan" ucap Kise memohon.  
"Baiklah setelah ini kita ke taman bermain, namun setelah itu aku ingin segera pulang."  
"Makasih Pinky-chan"  
Mereka pun menuju ke taman bermain menggunakan mobil Kise. Setibanya di taman bermain Kise segera menarik tangan Pinky mengunjungi setiap arena permainan yang ada, mereka tertawa bersama, bergembira bersama. Tak terasa beberapa jam sudah mereka lewati. Sebelum pulang Kise mengajak Pinky untuk menaiki bianglala sebagai acara penutup pertemuan mereka hari ini. Mereka pun menaiki bianglala.  
"Pinky sebelum kita pulang dari tempat ini, aku ingin mengatakan tentang sesuatu hal yang penting."  
"Apa itu?"  
"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa... aku mencintaimu!"

Deg

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"  
Pinky tak bisa berkata apa-apa, wajahnya memerah. Kise adalah orang kedua yang menembaknya saat ini. Pinky menunduk menutupi rona merah wajahnya sekaligus berpikir apa yang harus dikatakan karena dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya.  
Kise mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Pinky hendak menciumnya.

.

Brakkk!

Kise terdorong ke belakang oleh Pinky.  
"Maafkan aku Kise-kun , tapi untuk sekarang aku belum siap. Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku, aku memang tertarik padamu. Namun untuk saat ini beri aku waktu berpikir untuk memberi jawaban atas pernyataan cintamu dan tolong jangan sekali-kali mencoba menciumku. Aku hanya ingin ciuman pertamaku dengan seseorang yang sudah menjadi pacarku yang benar-benar aku cintai!"  
Kise mengatur posisi duduknya kembali dan menjaga jarak dengan Pinky.  
"Maafkan aku Pinky-chan, aku terlalu terbawa perasaan. Baiklah akan ku tunggu sampai kau menjawab pernyataan cintaku."  
"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu Kise-kun"  
Sunset bersinar indah ke arah mereka berdua.  
"Lihat Kise-kun sunsetnya terlihat benar-benar indah! Woahh..." Pinky terlihat kagum akan pesona matahari yang akan terbenam di sore hari.  
"Iya Pinky-chan, benar-benar indah ssu~. Ayo kita ambil gambar berdua ssu~!"  
"Baik"

Cekrek

Cekrek

Cekrek

"Lihat hasilnya, wah bagusnya. Untung kau bawa kamera yang bisa menangkap gambar dengan jelas" seru Pinky.  
"Iya senangnya"  
"Ku pikir hasilnya akan gelap karena cahaya mataharinya, ternyata tidak" Pinky tampak senang.

Skip

Pinky pun diantar pulang oleh Kise.  
Keesokan harinya. Sepulang sekolah mereka berkumpul untuk latihan.  
Hari ini latihan berjalan seperti biasa, hanya tampak perbedaan sikap yang tak biasa antara Pinky, Midorima dan Kise. Saat sedang keluar menuju toilet dan setelah Pinky baru saja keluar toilet, tangannya ditarik oleh Akashi. Akashi membawanya ke suatu tempat, hanya mereka berdua.  
"Pinky apa yang terjadi antara kau, Midorima, dan Kise?"  
"Tak terjadi apa-apa, semua sama seperti biasanya"  
"Kau tidak bisa membohongi mataku Pinky. Tolong jujurlah padaku." Akashi memohon dengan tegas.  
"Mereka memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih mereka!" tegas Pinky.  
"Lalu kau jawab apa?"  
"Aku belum bisa menjawabnya, aku butuh waktu"  
"Baiklah. Sebelum kau menerima salah satu dari mereka berdua. Aku akan ikut menyatakan perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu... Pinky jadilah kekasihku!" ucap Akasih tegas.  
"Maaf Akashi-kun, aku memang mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadapmu. Namun aku tak suka cara kau menyatakan cintamu, lagipula aku masih belum siap. Aku butuh waktu untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi kekasih yang benar-benar aku cintai."  
"Aku mengerti. Aku.. aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi kekasih orang lain dan bukan aku. Ku harap kau mengerti dengan sikapku ini."  
"Akashi-kun..."  
Tiba-tiba Kise dan Midorima datang. Mereka (Akashi, Midorima dan Kise) saling bertatap-tatapan.

TBC


	5. Kencan Untuk Menentukan Kekasih

Warning :  
\- OOC  
\- OOT  
\- Harem  
\- Ada unsur mature di akhir cerita tapi masih bisa diterima sebagai rated T kok (kayaknya) xD  
\- Etc

Part Sebelumnya;  
"Maaf Akashi-kun, aku memang mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadapmu. Namun aku tak suka cara kau menyatakan cintamu, lagipula aku masih belum siap. Aku butuh waktu untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi kekasih yang benar-benar aku cintai."  
"Aku mengerti. Aku.. aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi kekasih orang lain dan bukan aku. Ku harap kau mengerti dengan sikapku ini."  
"Akashi-kun..."  
Tiba-tiba Kise dan Midorima datang. Mereka (Akashi, Midorima dan Kise) saling bertatap-tatapan.

Story 1 part 5: Kencan Untuk Menentukan Kekasih

"Jadi kalian sudah di sini. Kedua orang yang sama-sama menyatakan perasaan kepada Pinky dan menembaknya" Ucap Akashi mode bokushi.

Kise dan Midorima saling bertatapan.

"Kau juga /ssu~...?" ucap Kise dan Midorima bersamaan.

"Bukan hanya kalian, aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Pinky dan aku sudah menembaknya. Dia hanya akan menjadi pacarku bukan kalian!" terang Akashi.

"Akashi /cchi..." sebut Midorima dan Kise.

"Bukan kau yang menentukan Akashi, tapi Pinky. Biarkan dia yang menjawab mau memilih siapa diantara kita bertiga!" ucap Midorima.

"Bukan bertiga, tapi berempat. Karena aku juga menyukai Pinky Kawaii CL. Pinky maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Papa Mbaye datang memotong pembicaraan dan menembak Pinky.

"Maaf Papa Mbaye aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu. Sekali lagi kau berkata maukah kau menjadi kekasihku padaku, akan ku begal kau!" Penolakan cinta yang sungguh nista dari seorang Pinky, Asisten Manager bagian Psikologi tim Vorpal Swords.

Midorima dan Kise sweatdrop melihat sikap dan perkataan Pinky barusan. Akashi tampak kagum dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sedang Papa Mbaye undur dan pundung di pojokan.

"Ehm... Baiklah Pinky dari kami bertiga, siapa yang kau pilih untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" Midorima to the point bertanya.

"Maafkan aku, sekali lagi ku katakan aku belum siap dan tau, mau menentukan siapa diantara kalian yang pantas menjadi kekasihku. Tapi sepertinya aku punya ide,..."

"Apa itu /ssu~..?" Tanya Akashi, Midorima dan Kise penasaran.

"Aku mau mengencani kalian bertiga satu per satu, dari situ aku bisa memilih siapa diantara kalian yang paling bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Yang menentukan tempat kencan tentu saja kalian. Hihihi.. Yang paling membuatku merasa bahagia, dialah yang akan menjadi kekasihku" ide brilian seketika muncul dari otak jenius Pinky (eaa jenius :v).

"Baiklah kami setuju /ssu~" tegas Akashi, Midorima, Kise serempak.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang harus kencan pertama kali denganmu Pinky-chan?" tanya Kise.

"Ku pikir karena Midorima yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya, jadi kencan pertamaku haruslah bersama Midorin fufufu~, Kedua Kise, dan terakhir Akashi. Tee hee~" kata Pinky senang dengan pipi yang memerah karena bahagia tak menyangka menjadi Ratu Harem dalam seketika. :v

"Bagaimana denganku Pinky Kawaii..?" Papa Mbaye kembali menanyakan tak terima ditolak.

Seketika lamunan indah Pinky pudar. Emosinya naik ke level berikutnya.

"Golok mana golok. Nyawamu ada dua ya? Belum pernah ku begal kan?" Pinky geram.

Midorima dan Kise kembali sweatdrop.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke hall sekarang Papa Mbaye Shiki. Perintahku adalah mutlak!" Mata Akashi menunjukkan tatapan sadis yang menakutkan.

Papa Mbaye pun pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa.

"Baiklah, semua sudah jelas kan? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita kembali ke lapangan sekarang, semuanya pasti sudah menunggu kita." Pinky mengajak semuanya kembali.

"Baiklah." Jawab ketiga pria tampan yang bersama Pinky.

Skip.

Mereka pun akan memulai kencan mereka bersama Pinky, kencan pertama Pinky bersama Midorima pada hari selasa, kencan kedua bersama Kise pada hari rabu, dan kencan terakhir dan merupakan penentuannya adalah bersama Akashi pada hari kamis. Kencan dilakukan sepulang sekolah sebelum latihan, waktu kencan kurang lebih 3.5 jam karena pulang sekolah jam 2pm dan latihan dimulai jam 6pm.

**Kencan Pertama (Hari Selasa) – Midorima**

Sepulang sekolah Midorima mengirim pesan kepada Pinky untuk menunggu di depan sekolahnya. Midorima pun datang menjemput Pinky menggunakan mobil pribadinya, padahal biasanya Midorima lebih suka jalan kaki dan menggunakan transportasi umum.

"Wah... baru pertama kali ini aku melihatmu bawa mobil" ucap heran Pinky.

"Ah.. aku hanya ingin memberikan kesan yang berbeda saja di depanmu karena kita akan berkencan. Sudah.. masuklah" seru Midorima.

"Baiklah" Pinky masuk ke dalam mobil. "Ngomong-ngomong kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang akan memberikan kesan berarti dan keberuntungan untukmu" jawab singkat Midorima.

"Jangan bilang kalau tempat yang akan kita kunjungi adalah tempat keberuntungan aku bersamamu menurut Oha Asa?" tanya Pinky.

"Eh?!.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau sangat mudah sekali dibaca ya. Haha"

Mereka pun berangkat menuju tempat kencan yang sudah Midorima pikirkan.

"Ahh... Kebun binatang?" seru Pinky.

"Ya, inilah tempat kencan kita"

"Sudah lama aku tak ke kebun binatang."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita sama"

Mereka kemudian masuk ke kebun binatang setelah membeli tiket masuk. Di sana mereka melihat berbagai macam binatang, tertawa bersama, makan manisan, memberi makan binatang yang ada, dan berfoto berdua bersama hewan-hewan di sana. Saat sedang berjalan-jalan Midorima kemudian memberanikan dirinya untuk menggengam tangan Pinky.

"Midorima..?" Pinky melirik ke arah tangannya kemudian menatap wajah Midorima.

"Karena ini adalah kencan kita, aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu agar kita beneran tampak seperti sepasang kekasih." Ucap Midorima.

Pinky blushing. "Aku mengerti."

Sore itu tampak begitu romantis di kebun binatang. Sesaat sebelum pulang, Midorima melirik boneka beruang warna merah muda yang dijual dekat tempat keluar. Midorima lalu meminta Pinky untuk menunggu di luar dekat mobil. Midorima yang telah membeli boneka beruang warna biru laut berukuran besar tersebut kemudian berniat memberikan surprise kepada Pinky.

"Apa itu yang ada di belakangmu?" tanya Pinky.

"Tadaaa... Ini hadiah untuk kencan pertama kita. Ku harap kau mau menyimpannya dan bisa mengingatku selalu." Midorima memberikan boneka beruang warna biru laut tersebut kapada Pinky.

"Wahh... terima kasih banyak Midorima-kun" mata Pinky berbinar-binar melihat boneka beruang yang diberikan Midorima.

"Sama-sama. Syukurlah kalau kau senang menerimanya." Ucap Midorima. "Sekarang sudah waktunya kita untuk pergi ke tempat latihan"

"Ayo"

Kencan hari pertama bersama Midorima pun selesai.

**Kencan Kedua (Hari Rabu) – Kise**

Hari ini Kise mengajak jalan Pinky ke bioskop. Kise yang tak ingin meninggalkan kesan penakut oleh Pinky mengajak Pinky untuk nonton film horror yang berdurasi hanya 1.5 jam lebih sedikit. Saat mulai menonton Kise menarik nafas panjang untuk mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Namun apa-daya sifat Kise yang penakut membuatnya kocar-kacir saat ada adegan hantunya muncul. Pinky mencoba menenangkan Kise dengan menggenggam tangannya. Setidaknya itu membuat Kise lebih tenang sedikit. Kise menatap Pinky dengan senyuman penuh cinta. Pinky hanya makan popcorn yang ditaruh di pahanya sambil asik menonton film horrornya dan menggenggam tangan kiri Kise dengan tangan kanannya.

Saat Kise kembali mencoba menonton film horrornya dan 'Duarrr' hantunya membuat para penonton terkejut. Kise teriak lalu reflek memeluk Pinky yang berada di samping kirinya. Popcornnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Kise...?!" wajah Pinky memerah karena dipeluk erat Kise. "Sudah.. hantunya sudah tidak ada."

Kise lalu modus, "Biarkan aku tetap memelukmu seperti ini Pinky-chan. Jujur aku memang tak berani kalau berhubungan dengan hal horror dan sebagainya ssu~. Tapi memelukmu seperti ini membuatku merasa nyaman dan jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya Pinky-chan"

"Fuuuh~ dasar manja kau Kise-kun" Pinky lalu membiarkan Kise memeluknya dan lalu mengelus kepala Kise.

Akhirnya filmnya berakhir. "Kise filmnya sudah selesai.. Hah?! Dia malah tertidur. (Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Tak enak juga dilihat yang lain.) Kise... Kise bangun.." ucap Pinky.

"Hah? Ada apa Pinky-chan?" tanya Kise sambil mengusap matanya.

"Filmnya sudah selesai. Apa kita mau tetap tinggal di sini terus?" seru Pinky.

"Kalau itu mau-mu Pinky-chan."

"Jangan bercanda Kise-kun"

"Iya.. iya baiklah. Setelah ini kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat, waktunya juga masih cukup" seru Kise sambil melihat jam di tangan kirinya.

Mereka kemudian turun ke Mall bagian bawah dan berjalan keluar sedikit dan tiba.

"Tempat Karaoke?" seru Pinky.

"Iya, Pinky-chan. Karena ini adalah kencan kita, aku ingin kau mengenal salah satu hobby favoritku, yaitu Karaoke." Ucap Kise antusias.

"Aku hanya beberapa kali ke tempat karaoke saat bersama teman-teman smp-ku dulu. Tapi kupikir tempat karaoke itu memang menyenangkan."

"Iya, tentu saja Pinky-chan. Ku harap karaokean hari ini akan jauh lebih berarti karena aku yang akan menyanyikan lagu romantis untukmu dengan suara merduku ini ssu~" seru Kise. "Baiklah ayo kita masuk dan memesan tempat."

Mereka pun memesan tempat, masuk dan mulai bernyanyi menyanyikan lagu-lagu cinta. Pinky dan Kise begitu terbawa suasana romantis saat bernyanyi, mereka menyanyi bersama, bergantian dan sesekali tertawa bahagia. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.55pm.

"Kise! Udah jam segini, kita harus segera pergi ke tempat latihan. Ah.. tidak, kita pasti akan terlambat." Seru Pinky sambil menahan tangis.

"Jangan panik Pinky-chan kita bisa membuat alasan nanti." Seru Kise.

Mereka pun segera pergi menuju tempat latihan. Setibanya di sana Kise membuat alasan bahwa mobilnya bannya bocor yang menyebabkan Pinky dan Kise jadi terlambat. Akashi memarahi kecerobohan Kise. Pak pelatih hanya memperingatkan agar kejadian tersebut tak terulang lagi.

**Pinky POV**

"Hari ini kencanku bersama Kise telah selesai. Kalau aku bandingkan antara Kise dan Midorima, semuanya mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing. Keduanya mampu membuatku merasa nyaman dan sepertinya aku memang naksir mereka berdua. Tapi soal cinta aku belum bisa memutuskan. Akan tetapi bila harus menentukan siapa yang lebih unggul diantara mereka berdua,... Jujur aku sendiri bingung." Pinky memeluk boneka beruang yang diberikan Midorima sambil tiduran di ranjang.

"Jadi siapa yang lebih unggul dari mereka berdua ya? Kalau boleh aku berkata seperti ini, antara Midorima dan Kise aku mau katakan perasaanku kepada mereka seimbang atau sama. Huft... mana boleh begitu?! Ahh... aku pusing..." tak terasa dalam pikirannya seperti itu, Pinky pun terlelap bersama boneka beruang warna biru laut yang diberikan Midorima.

**Kencan Penentuan (Hari Kamis) – Akashi**

Akhirnya tibalah saat Akashi untuk berkencan dengan Pinky. Hal ini juga merupakan kencan terakhir atau penentuan dari siapa yang nantinya akan menjadi pilihan Pinky sebagai pacarnya. Akashi sudah berada di depan sekolah Pinky. Beberapa saat kemudian Pinky keluar.

"Akashi-kun! Kau sudah menunggu lama?" teriak Pinky yang segera bergegas menuju Akashi.

"Ah.. tidak. Aku belum lama tiba. Aku tiba sesuai waktu kalian keluar sekolah." Ucap Akashi.

"Akashi memang selalu tiba tepat waktu ya." Puji Pinky. "Jadi mau kemana kita hari ini?"

"Sebelum kita ke tempat utama. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan dulu. Kau pasti lapar?"

"Iya, kau tau saja. Kita akan makan dimana?" tanya Pinky.

"Kita akan makan di cafe dekat sini, nama cafenya cafe Moela." Ucap Akashi.

"Oh iya aku tau cafe itu."

"Iya cafenya hanya berada 1.5km dari sini."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak bawa mobilmu? Tak biasanya." Tanya Pinky penasaran.

"Iya, aku ingin merasakan kencan yang sederhana bersamamu hari ini" jawab Akashi.

"Begitukah?"

"Iya"

"Aku mengerti."

Mereka lalu makan sore di cafe Moela, selesai itu mereka naik bus menuju ke suatu tempat. Turun dari bus..

"Aku mengerti, kamu ingin mengajakku ke pantai kan?" tanya Pinky.

"Iya. Ayo.." ajak Akashi berjalan beberapa meter ke arah pantai. "Kita tiba.."

"Wahh... indahnya!" ucap Pinky kagum sekaligus terpesona oleh keindahan pantainya.

"Ini adalah tempat yang sering ku kunjungi dulu bersama ayah dan ibuku. Ini adalah tempat yang sangat spesial bagiku. Dan kau, kau adalah wanita pertama yang ku ajak kemari bersamaku." Terang Akashi.

"Terima kasih.. tempat ini sungguh indah." Ucap Pinky.

"Pinky.. terimalah ini." Akashi menunjukkan sebuah kalung liontin bertuliskan 'Cinta Abadi' di belakang kalungnya. "Ini adalah peninggalan ibuku. Katanya aku harus memberikannya kepada orang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Dan aku yakin orang yang sungguh kucintai itu adalah kau" ucap Akashi.

Pinky blushing. "Akashi..-kun.." sepertinya Pinky sudah menemukan pilihannya.

"Bolehkah aku memakaikannya untukmu?" tanya Akashi.

"Dengan senang hati" ucap Pinky bahagia.

Akashi pun memakaikan kalung tersebut. Mereka lalu berjalan-jalan di pantai sambil mengobrol. Pinky yang merasa sangat bahagia lalu berlari ke arah pantai bermain air. Akashi mengejarnya dan mereka berdua lalu malah main air basah-basahan. Mereka tampak begitu menikmatinya dan sangat -tiba...

"Ahh.. tolong! Ukh.. *Blub blub blub* Akashi.. tolong... tolong aku.. Akashi... *blub blub* tolong..." Pinky sudah mau tenggelam karena terseret ombak, ternyata Pinky tak bisa berenang.

Akashi yang panik melihat kejadian tersebut segera bergegas menyelamatkan Pinky yang terseret ombak. Akashi begitu berusaha keras menyeret Pinky keluar dari air. Akhirnya Pinky pun bisa tertolong dan dibawah ke tepi pantai. Dengan cepat Akashi segera melakukan CPR agar air yang tertelan bisa keluar dan Pinky bisa sadar kembali. Selang beberapa saat.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Akashi-kun.. Ah?! Kalungnya?" Pinky siuman dan segera tersadar untuk memastikan apakah kalung yang diberikan Akashi masih ada atau tidak. "Syukurlah.. masih ada"

"Bodoh! Kau nyaris mati dan kau malah sempat-sempatnya memikirkan kalung pemberianku. Itu sama sekali tidak penting, yang terpenting itu adalah keselamatanmu. Bodoh!" ucap Akashi keras sambil sedikit meneteskan air mata. "Kalau kau kita tidak bisa berenang jangan coba-coba lagi untuk berada agak jauh ke dalam air, itu sungguh membuatku khawatir. Sepertinya kau harus diberi pelajaran les berenang olehku."

"Maafkan aku Akashi-kun, terima kasih.. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caranya kau bisa menyelamatkanku?" tanya Pinky penasaran.

"Aku melakukan CPR" ucap Akashi singkat.

"Apa?! Jadi kau telah menciumku?" Pinky kaget.

"Ya, begitulah. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Padahal ciuman pertamaku seharusnya bersama kekasihku yang benar-benar aku cintai!" seru Pinky merengek.

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku kekasihmu yang benar-benar kau cintai!" tegas Akashi.

Pinky tersentak pelan, " Akashi-kun..." wajah Pinky memerah.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memberikanmu first kiss yang sebenarnya.." ucap Akashi.

['Warning' anak di bawah umur dilarang terus melanjutkan membaca cerita ini :v]

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Pinky. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Pinky menerima ciuman lembut dari Akashi.

*kiss*

*kiss*

*kiss*

"Rasanya seperti Orange?" ucap Pinky.

"Ya, tadi kan aku minum jus Orange" terang Akashi yang lalu melanjutkan ciumannya.

*censored*

*censored*

*censored*

*CENSORED WOI!* .

"Berarti dengan ini aku resmi menjadi pacarmu" ucap Akashi.

"Iya.." Pinky mengiyakan lalu menarik kepala Akashi lagi dan kembali menciumnya.

Skip.

"Pakaian kita basah, aku tau toko baju dekat sini. Ayo kita singgah membeli pakaian. Waktu kita masih 54 menit lagi. Masih bisa, ayo!" ajak Akashi.

Mereka pun mengganti pakaian mereka. Akashi lalu menyewah sebuah motor ditempat penyewaan kendaraan. Akashi langsung tancap gas menuju tempat latihan, sementara dijalan Pinky lalu memeluk erat Akashi. Sekarang dia yakin bahwa orang yang dia cintai adalah orang yang berada tepat di depannya yang lagi dipeluknya ini, yaitu Akashi Seijuurou. Kapten basket tim Vorpal Swords, juga kapten basket dari SMA Rakuzan.

TBC


End file.
